freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Helpy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FFPS = is a miniature-sized character in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Helpy has a very similar appearance to Funtime Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, with white and purple colors, albeit Helpy is smaller and chubbier. Helpy also lacks an endoskeleton, a speaker, inner-wirings, and face-plates. His overall description has many similarities with the characters' designs in the game series' noncanonical spin-off FNaF World, being a more friendly-looking character. He lacks Bon-Bon on his right hand, leaving with both four-fingered hands. He has buckteeth, circular pink cheeks, and blue eyes. Gameplay Helpy has numerous appearances in the game, including minigames, the catalog, etc. In the catalog where the player can buy products for the pizzeria, Helpy is seen in the bottom right of the screen. His animations include stroking his chin, hopping in excitement, and dancing in several ways. Helpy appears in most minigames, where he tests the items bought by the player. Several minigames where he does not actually appear include "Duck Pond", "Fruity Maze Arcade", "Midnight Motorist Arcade", "Candy Cadet", "Lemonade Clown", "Fruit Punch Clown", "Security Puppet", and "Prize King" minigames (although for a lot of these minigames, it is assumed that Helpy is seen in the first person). After the animatronic salvaging, Helpy appears during the summary results. If the player does not receive any lawsuits, Helpy will excitedly hop. If the player receives any lawsuits, Helpy will cover his face in shame. After the player is given lawsuits, he is seen sitting next to the desk wearing glasses while writing on documents while the player resolves the lawsuit. If the player does not have enough money to pay the lawsuit, Helpy will look shocked before receiving the Certificate of Bankruptcy. Helpy also appears in The Office during the player's gameplay of protecting themselves from the salvaged animatronics, where he is on top of the monitor as a toy. Clicking on his nose emits a honk, like from previous games. Trivia * While Helpy's name is not mentioned in-game, his name is confirmed by Scott Cawthon while announcing the game's update patch 1.021 on Steam.Patch Notes and Pro-Tips! - Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, December 7, 2017 * The honking sound when clicking on Helpy's nose is reused from previous Five Nights at Freddy's installments, where the sound emits when clicking on the nose of anything related to Freddy on the posters from the first to the third game, and the plush toy from the fourth game, and several objects from the fifth game. * When Helpy falls to the ground from some minigames, he makes a sound as if he snaps his spine. * Most of Helpy's animations only have 2 or 4 frames. The animations where he rides in the "Riding Rockets" and "Gravity Vortex" minigames are much smoother and have multiple frames. Errors * In the "Ballpit Tower" minigame when failing to get the prize ball, Helpy's bottom clips through the yellow ladder. ** The Music Man's hat clips through the ballpit's cylinder in the alternative failure of getting the prize ball. Bugs * On occasions, Helpy's animation seen during the catalog will play at a high speed, making him look as if twitching rapidly. It is unknown why this occurs. References |-|UCN = reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behavior Helpy appears in the Office randomly when the player lowers the monitor down, seen standing on top of one of the television screens. The player has only few seconds before clicking on Helpy to make him disappear. Failure to click on him will result in a loud airhorn blow, aggravating sound-aggressive characters. Trivia * Helpy appears in the Ultimate Custom Night "demo" troll game as one of reskinned enemies. * Helpy does not have an airhorn in his possession at any time. * The sound of an airhorn when Helpy jumpscares is a slighty sped up version of the infamous airhorn sound associated with MLG memes. ** This sound was previously used for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator when winning a minigame. * Strangely enough when he change his expression after clicking on him, Helpy's muzzle will change from oval to squarish as if the metal plate was made out of rubber. Errors * When looking closer to Helpy's mouth during his distraction jumpscare, the end part of his lower jaw appears to clip through his head. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Gameplay Helpydance.gif|One of Helpy's dance moves. Helpy-dance1.gif|Another one of Helpy's dance moves. Helpy-hop.gif|Helpy hopping happily. Helpy-think.gif|Helpy's "thinking" emotion/animation. Helpy-fail.png|Helpy covering his face in shame if the player receives any lawsuits in the summary result, or from receiving a "Final Faz-Rating Score" of 0 after achieving the Mediocre Ending. Minigames Helpy-Gravity-Vortex-ship.png|Helpy in the "Gravity Vortex" minigame. Helpy-Ballpit-Tower-win.png|Helpy in the "Ballpit Tower" minigame when winning. Helpy-Ballpit-Tower-lose.png|Helpy in the "Ballpit Tower" minigame when losing. Helpy-Ballpit-Tower-lose2.png|Ditto, but alternatively with Music Man catching the fishing line with his mouth. 2131.png|Helpy holding a balloon. HelpyPlank.gif|Helpy about to jump in the ballpit minigames. 2019.png|Helpy jumping. 2021.png|Helpy falling. Helpy-neck-break.gif|Helpy when failing to jump into the ballpit in some minigames. Helpy-rocket.gif|Helpy riding on the rocket ship in the "Riding Rockets" minigame. Helpy-gravity-vortex.gif|Helpy falling off from the ride after losing the "Gravity Vortex" minigame. Lawsuit Helpy-lawsuit.gif|Helpy during the lawsuit. Helpy-lawsuit2.png|Helpy when the player is about to receive the "Bankruptcy" ending. Miscellaneous FFPS-Office.png|Helpy as a toy from the Office. 1870.png|Helpy in the "performance bonus" bar. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Helpy-Office-UCN.png|Helpy as seen in the Office. Helpy-Boop.png|Helpy after clicking on him. Miscellaneous Helpy-Troll-Game.png|Helpy's sprite from the troll game. |-|Audio = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator The sound of a neck breaking when Helpy falls to the ground in some minigames. Ultimate Custom Night The airhorn sound Helpy makes when he jumpscares the player. Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics